


Aftermath

by ancslove



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancslove/pseuds/ancslove
Summary: After the Battle of Endor, Lando and Luke find some time for themselves, as they navigate a new relationship in a new galaxy.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [culturevulture73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/culturevulture73/gifts).



“Luke!”

Lando Calrissian swept forward eagerly, gathering Luke up for a fierce embrace. Around them on the moon of Endor, other Rebels hugged and laughed and cried, celebrating their victory other the second Death Star. Luke slumped tiredly against Lando’s shoulder, and Lando bent to press a kiss to his smoke-scented hair.

“You had me damn worried, up there. Broadcasting a Rebel signal from an Imperial shuttle – what were you thinking?!”

“Well, I was thinking that not broadcasting a friendly signal would be a bit worse.”

“What were you doing on that thing, Luke?”

Luke nestled deeper into Lando’s shoulder. “There was something I needed to do.”

“With the Emperor?”

“With Vader.”

Lando held Luke close, and tried not to think about what could have happened up there. Luke had been quiet about Vader, ever since Bespin, although the Rebel Alliance buzzed with whispers that High Command hoped for a more favorable rematch. Lando wasn’t sure if Luke had confided in Leia or Chewie, or his Rogue friends. But he hadn’t told Lando the details of his duel with Vader, more concerned with Leia and Han and Lando himself. Luke hadn’t hesitated to offer understanding and compassion, when Lando confessed his own part in the Bespin fiasco. But he’d kept quiet himself, even on Tatooine.

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on,” Lando whispered. “You’re exhausted, and if we don’t slip this crowd now, we may never get the chance.”

Luke blinked up at him fuzzily. Like this, sleepy and hurting, he didn’t seem like the formidable, Force-strong warrior who could overthrow a Hutt crime lord and then take on a Dark Lord of the Sith. But nor was he the lost boy Lando had caught in his arms underneath Cloud City, frightened and clearly traumatized, but striving to stay strong.

Lando led them to one of the Ewok huts set aside for Rebel use. The party would be winding now in a bit, and comfortable quarters on this moon were at a premium. And Luke deserved whatever comfort Lando could provide him.

Luke collapsed, fully dressed, on one of the low cots. Lando helped him with boots and weapons belt, but Luke waved him away when he reached for Luke’s tunic.

“Are you hurt?” Lando asked, worriedly. “Should I be taking you up to medbay instead? Because the last thing I want is Leia and Han coming after me, for not taking proper care of you.”

“I think Leia and Han are otherwise occupied tonight,” Luke said. “It got a little hot up there, but I’ll be fine with some rest. Leave it for tonight.”

“What happened up there?”

Luke turned, half burying his face in a pillow. “I’ll tell you later.”

“Is he dead? You know everyone will ask you that tomorrow.”

Luke was silent for a long time. Finally, his response was hushed and sad. “Yes, he’s dead. They’re both dead.”

“Come ‘ere, kid.” Luke crawled into his arms, shoulders shaking. Lando didn’t quite understand Luke’s obvious grief, but held him close regardless. They had time. Luke would explain when he was ready, and Lando would support him.

“I should have died up there.”

Lando clutched him more tightly. “Don’t say that, kid. Don’t think that way.”

“He died for me. I watched him, it was all I could do, and yet it still doesn’t seem real. _I_ don’t feel real.”

Lando shushed him, rocking them both gently.

Luke looked up suddenly, eyes fierce and determined. “Remind me that I’m real.” With that, Luke surged forward, his mouth latching on Lando’s with a desperation that Lando could almost taste.

They kissed hungrily, rougher and faster than their first tentative kisses on Tatooine and Home One. Hands roamed each other, fisting in shirts and hair. Lando reached for Luke’s collar, and Luke’s left hand moved faster than Lando could register, to grab and hold him in place, away from his shirt fastenings. Lando broke the kiss, and reached his free hand up to cradle Luke’s jaw tenderly.

“We don’t have to go any further now. We agreed, before the battle, to take it slow, and you’ve been through hell today.”

Luke smiled. “I know. But I want to feel you, taste you. I’ve been thinking and meditating and preparing a lot, recently. The Force is … indescribable, but one thing it isn’t, is solid. Luminous beings are we, and that’s amazing. But, I also need to know that we’re real. Solid. So, may I?”

Lando wasn’t sure he understood everything Luke was saying, and he was still wary about what Luke had endured on the Death Star. But he did know a thing or two about battleshock and the need for reaffirmation. And he also knew that he couldn’t deny Luke anything, when the kid looked up at him with those intense blue eyes.

Luke’s hands were gentle and sure as he removed Lando’s shirt and undid Lando’s trousers. His head bobbed, blond hair gleaming in the soft light, and Lando swallowed a moan as a warm tongue licked up his rapidly hardening length. He felt Luke smile against him, and then that tongue was back, drawing Lando into Luke’s mouth. Lando panted as Luke sucked, hands coming up to cradle the back of Luke’s head. He couldn’t hold back a shout, as Luke took him in deeper. Luke’s throat was tight and smooth, swallowing around his length. Their eyes met, and Lando knew he’d never seen anything as stunning as Luke Skywalker on his knees before him, lips stretched over Lando’s girth, throat working as he sucked and swallowed, and eyes bright and proud and so loving. Then Lando was lost again to the pleasure taking over his body. He came with a strangled scream, barely aware of it as Luke swallowed him down.

When he returned to full awareness, Luke was watching him, a cocky smile curving his lips. “Not too bad?”

“I’d say something witty and cutting, if I could think clearly yet. So instead, I’ll just say this. I love you.”

Luke’s smile blossomed, wide and happy.

Before he could respond, Lando cut him off, “Don’t you dare say ‘I know’!”

Luke’s smile didn’t dim. “But I do know. I can feel it. Hazards of dating a Jedi, I guess.”

“Come here, Jedi. Kiss me.”

Their mouths met, this time slow and careful. The galaxy had changed today, and they with it. But Lando had never been more sure about himself, his place, and his feelings. He was in this for the long haul, for as long as Luke wanted him. Whatever came next, they could face together. And Lando would be there, when Luke was ready to talk about whatever had happened today.

A voice whispered in Lando’s mind. _I love you, too._


End file.
